magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Imperator Tamarin
Native to the Jungle of Raza, imperator tamarins, or “mustache monkeys” as some call them, are incredibly friendly and affectionate creatures. They are relatively small creatures, ranging in height from 10 to 12 inches, with tails that are often longer than their bodies. In the wild they live in small groups and can generally be found in the tops of trees, where they scavenge food, including small insects and sap. Imperator families are generally led by the oldest female in the group and her mate, and individual families will often band together in food scavenging parties which sometimes include other types of tamarins. Although small, these animals are remarkably quick and agile, and can leap great distances, which enables them to quickly escape from danger. They are, in fact, so quick that many predators no longer bother with them as a predator that stalks an imperator will almost certainly remain a hungry predator. They are not fond of extremes of temperature and prefer humid environments. They can share their ability to leap great distances with those they befriend, and few magi travel through the jungle without at least one of these creatures along to aid them in their explorations. Egg This egg has a large tail wrapped around it and jumps around when you attempt to hold it. Hatchling Even as hatchlings, imperator tamarins are easily recognizable by their white mustaches and excessively long tails. As hatchlings, imperators are among the smallest creatures in the Keep, and can be held in the palm of the average magi’s hand. Even when young, they are highly social, and enjoy spending time with others of their kind or with their magi. They also enjoy affectionate petting, and will even go so far as to roll over onto their backs to demand a tummy rub from their magi. At night they can often be found curled up in groups with seven or eight other imperators. Their preferred diet is fruit, flowers and the sap of some trees, but they have also been known to eat small insects and the occasional small lizard. Hatchlings are very active during the day and enjoy moving through high tree branches, leaping from one location to the next in ever-increasing distances and with great speed, using their tails for balance. As they grow, and their speed and the length of their leaps increases, it can be tough for most magi to Keep up with them. However, imperators always return to their magi, if only for the opportunity to beg for another tummy rub. Adult When fully grown, imperator tamarins are incredibly quick, and are capable of amazing leaps. At the Keep they can often be seen running along rooftops, or leaping from window to window, or from roof to roof of the buildings. They can also sometimes be seen in the orchards of the Keep, jumping along the highest branches and from tree to tree, traveling quickly without ever touching the ground. It is not unheard of for an imperator tamarin to leap 15 or 20 feet in a single bound. Long, full mustaches give the imperator an appearance that some young magi compare to 'a grumpy old Belmos' - if only in whispers - but appearances are deceiving. Imperators are among the most gregarious and friendly creatures in the Keep and bond closely with their magi. They are prized by magi who travel in jungles because they can share their talent for leaping, which helps their magi avoid obstacles that might otherwise delay their journeys. Additional Information * No. 690 * Obtained by: Donation Shop for 2 * Released: July 15th, 2016 * Sprites: DarrkestDrow/Jrap17 * Description: Taliesen Category:2012 Creatures Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Donation